Generally, a night vision system has a mechanism of irradiating infrared rays on a target object, allowing a camera to sense infrared rays reflected by the object and then display the obtained data to a driver.
Such a night vision system comprises an infrared irradiation apparatus for irradiating infrared rays to a target object. An important factor for having an effective night vision system is suitable irradiation of infrared rays having a designated brightness.